


Out Of Place (Roll With The Punches)

by livinglikeafleetingdream



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Modern Character in Thedas, Multi, Only for Night Vale right now, i mostly only use him in my head, the OC used to be overpowered but I think I tempered it a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglikeafleetingdream/pseuds/livinglikeafleetingdream
Summary: A little twist on the “Modern Character In Thedas” concept, in which the character comes from a (somewhat) modern day Night Vale! This has its own WTNV plot following an original character, and the OC’s timeline diverges from the canonical Night Vale episodes somewhere around Company Picnic.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. All Is Not Well

Screaming.

There was lots of screaming.

Apollo was in the fray of the fight, dodging bloodied, ravenous office workers to avoid being torn apart. Jumping over fallen donning yellow and purple, bare clawed feet splashing through puddles of blood and unholy ichor and undefined liquids, scanning the area for his Target. One he had to fight personally.

An angel sped past, streaks of holy light trailing behind it as it shook off a robotic corporate shill, metal weight smashing against the ground. Shattered. Dead. The angel rose up and disappeared through the clouds.

Apollo saw Him then, through the fading comet’s tail, holding on to a dying captive. A tall, long-haired Figure, all dripping red hands, and yellow light, and shining, smiling teeth. Not a true smile, and not true light. A blinding Liar. This Person had pursued, threatened, tempted, humiliated, and nearly broke him, and Apollo could not let this go on any longer. His friends, his whole town, was in peril. The unraveling of all things.

Pushing off the earth, he lunged at the collar of Its throat. The Figure turned from It’s ruined prey as Apollo dug in and in and in. Claws scratching, teeth rending, bitter gold filling his mouth and eyes, making his hands slip. White quicksilver was rolling from tears in his body and falling on the sand, but his skin healed fast.

Thrown off, vision recovering, he stabilized and sprung again. But an arm was swinging towards him, fast. Too fast. The sudden impact of it knocking his lungs empty. The sound of something huge ripping, Power thrumming in his ears, sparks of venom green burning his retinas. Feeling too much at once, and suddenly, very solid ground beneath his skull. Darkness.

\-------

Cassandra Pentaghast was about ten seconds away from a stress-induced mental breakdown. The Herald had just tried stabilizing the Breach. The pride demon defeated and disintegrating as demons do, she had just used her mark to interact with the main rift when the edge of the rift tore wider as something caught on it.

A green ball of energy crashed down to the stone, and at first, she thought it was more demons. But when looking at the… Creature? Person? Whatever it was. It looked too close to a person to be a demon but too odd to be of any known race in Thedas. Clawed legs and hands, and a tail, but a mostly human face and body, excluding the seven eyes and almost animal-like pointed ears which were unlike an elf’s. Luminescent hair on its head and the end of its tail. It was wearing clothes as well. Strange clothes, but not overly so. There was a dull gold around its mouth, dry and flaking off. Wounds on its body clotted with grey ashy-colored scabs.

It was unconscious, and not wanting to kill an innocent or potential source of information, she had it restrained and watched by a large group of soldiers and templars. The Herald had closed the rift after struggling a bit with the new length of it and promptly fell unconscious as well. So now she had to guard for and against two unknowns, one being a potential abomination according to Roderick’s complaints, and a hole in the sky to deal with. Fun.

Solas had determined that Vivekah Adaar was now stable, and needed only the basic medical care one would give an unconscious Qunari. Currently, he was observing the new arrival. Cassandra wondered if he knew anything about a creature like that or if he was just curious. He had been allowed to look regardless since he was an intelligent person, and with his experiences, the most likely to figure the mystery out.

Wandering down to the place they kept the new charge, she inquired about Solas’s progress and instead of answering straight away, he told her to come in. Cautiously stepping inside, she waited for him to speak.

“Well, your prisoner is not an abomination. In truth, I believe he is not a spirit at all. When healing him I saw that he reacts too much like a human in his sleep, and he has small scars and marks that one can only gain by living life outside The Fade. However, he is not entirely human either.”

“Entirely? He is at least part human?”

“Yes, his body has a mostly human structure and build, where such observations apply. But he seems to shift in places, slowly becoming more like something else. His form is stable. However, I suspect it was not so defined before. See here, on his back?”

Solas motioned to a spot on the person’s back, and Cassandra had to make sure she was seeing things correctly. The man had monochrome tattoos, a form made of black sinuous tendrils and an eye, but they would move. The black streaks were slowly undulating like they were under water. The eye would subtly look around, then the iris would shatter like glass and fall towards his feet, reappearing with a blink. She also noticed four very slightly raised scars on his neck, puncture wounds forming a diamond.

Solas continued, “Not only do these markings here move, but there are ripple scars in symmetrical patterns. Frequently found on mages who study shapeshifting but don’t quite have the finesse to change form perfectly. Most shifters have them. The placement suggests something like a spider, but there are too many legs if you include the limbs he already has.”

It was maybe the most unsettling thing Cassandra had ever seen. Not terrifying, or panic-inducing, but it pulled at an odd place in her gut. She kept feeling like she had to look away and also never stop watching, and it kept her caution at a calm but high level. Like she knew she was going to have something lunge at her soon and needed to bide her time to defend herself.

“Is he a mage? A shapeshifter like you suggested?”

“I am not sure if he is a mage or simply magic by nature, but he is not a shapeshifter. At least, not any longer. Something is preventing him, and if he had the ability to take whatever form he did on his own before, he cannot do it now. The natural bleed of magic off him is too low.”

“What about those scars?”

Solas looked confused, then examined the area Cassandra gestured at. “You are very observant Seeker, I hadn’t seen these. His other marks had distracted me. Puncture wounds, I think, and possibly burns as well. Very distinct placement, but I have not seen it anywhere before. I think we will need to wait for him to awaken for any of our questions to be answered. If he is willing to answer them. Until then, he should be moved to a proper house.”

Cassandra sighed at this news. Hopefully, the new person would not take forever to open his eyes.


	2. Feeling lost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo wakes up and meets a curious soul.

Apollo did not, in fact, take forever to open his eyes. He could have, at one time, but he didn’t look at life now like he did then.

So instead, his will had him waking up after four days.

His head hurt, both inside and out, as well as various other parts of his body. He was kind of cold, a soft winter draft coming from across the room. And this bed did not feel like his. Realizing this, he shot upright, soon wishing he hadn’t. The dull ache in his stomach and ribs became sharper as his breath hitched, and the light made his eyes hurt as he opened them. He then discovered he also had a light migraine at the back of his skull.

Hands were immediately at his shoulders, urging him to lay back down. The room smelled like medicine, maybe some kind of vapor salve for colds, but no. It was too bitter for that, like spicy rosemary. Weird.

A voice sounding smooth and well-read rung in his ears. “You cannot get up yet. I have healed your worst injuries but you have not fully recovered. You need to rest.” The brightness was fading out of his vision as his eyes adjusted, colors and shapes getting clearer. There was a person in the room with him, bald and human-like with pointed ears. Not like his ears. Like all those stories he had read about elves. Apollo knew not all “fictional” stories were fake but he had never met an elf before.

“What…” His throat was coated in sticky slime, cracking his speech, so he cleared it and tried again. “What happened to me? I was fighting, and then I was hit really hard, now I’m here? Where… Is here? It doesn’t feel like Night Vale. Too cold.” Something in the back of his mind told him he should be panicking but he was too dizzy to care. 

“I am not sure how it happened but you fell out of a rift, hitting your head quite hard on some stone. I have never heard of this ‘Night Vale’ you mentioned, currently, you are in Haven. You have been unconscious for four days.” The person went and got another blanket, which Apollo thought was nice for him to do, before returning to a chair at his side. He did something which felt odd, an energy sweeping through Apollo’s body and making him shake a little. “You do not seem to have injured yourself further by sitting up, just irritated your injuries. When we found you, your ribs were cracked, some broken, and you had scratches on various parts of your body. Not to mention your head injury from landing and the strain the Fade put on your body. You said you were fighting? Were you attacked by templars?”

“No, my town was being attacked by some corporate assholes. You wouldn’t get it if this isn’t Night Vale, things apparently get weird at home. At least, according to most scientists. Um, you said I fell out of a rift? Something about a fade? I don’t know what that is…” Apollo was thinking clearer now, very concerned and confused, the last thing he remembered was being smack in the middle of the biggest battle in a very brutal war. He needed to be home right now, fixing damages to the town and possibly preparing for another attack, not stuck in this Haven place and injured too badly to move.

“You never heard of the Fade before? Surely you know what magic is? Or spirits?” The maybe-healer looked a little concerned, eyebrows drawing together and grimacing very slightly. “The Fade is the source of all magic, and the home of spirits, separated from the world by the Veil. Rifts are tears in this Veil and can sometimes pull spirits, and apparently other people, through them.”

Apollo thought for a second. The fade sounded like another dimension, okay, and these rifts sounded like the tear in the sky at home. The one that showed the stars in the day and glowed soft blue at night. It tended to attract other beings to it because it was an oddity, but they usually came through on their own. These spirits sounded like they were being taken unwillingly. “I get the concept, but the name is weird. Maybe Night Vale calls it something different. Or maybe we don’t call it anything at all. Do you know how I can get home? Can… Can I go home? My friends need my help right now.” Apollo was unsure if he was allowed to leave, or even if he was capable of it. He was beginning to feel stuck here. And being stuck right now wasn’t good. He knew nothing about here.

The healer looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head. “I am afraid I do not know how to get you back home. I will look into it, though. And as for whether you are allowed… You are not exactly a prisoner. Not forever, and not to me. But there are people here who need to ask you some questions. First, however, you need to at least heal enough to walk.” He frowned at the mention of captivity, Apollo guessed the guy valued his freedom. “You will be alone for a while, I must check on other things.” With this, the man got up and left.

So, not the best situation, Apollo thought while only slightly panicking, but not bad. And he wouldn’t be alive right now if he wasn’t good at adapting. Plus, these people were helping him get better, at least. That was a start. Now he just had to make some kind of plan or maybe a mental list of things he needed… He settled back into bed to think and sleep and realized he never asked the healer guy his name.


	3. You are blood and earth, not theory and chalk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo tries to explain who, and what, he is. It freaks people out a little, and the Herald makes an offer.

A few days passed, and Apollo quickly got better. Mostly thanks to a potion made from the bitter medicinal scented plant, which he learned was named elfroot. He also learned the healer was named Solas and he was, in fact, an honest to goodness elf, and that elves didn’t name the plant elfroot. So that happened. Solas started a game of answers in exchange for answers when they learned that both of them were too curious to efficiently ask questions freely.

Apollo wasn’t on Earth anymore. That much was evident when a small map was brought in. He knew maps weren’t always trustworthy but that was all he had to go by. There was a problem with the sky, something called the Breach, and it looked suspiciously like the tear in the sky at home. That was discovered when he tried to walk and Solas yelled at him through the window and then discovered Apollo was actually well enough to walk around a bit. He still got lectured some more anyway.

He learned about magic and spirits, which he said were cool people. Then he had to explain what “cool” meant back home and that he used a lot of slang. Solas was happy and surprised that he didn’t hate or fear spirits, and Apollo explained he went through too much weird shit to judge people just because they were incorporeal. Also, having seven eyes would make him a hypocrite if he did judge them.

He learned he was a mage, apparently, and learned about everything that went with it, judgment and perks alike. And also scared Solas a little when they learned his magic was atypical. Honestly, he just did things he’d been doing his entire life. He noticed that though his body healed, his power or magic or whatever was halved from normal, and he could no longer access his room at his dad’s place. He decided not to tell Solas yet since he wasn’t quite ready to explain who or what his dad was. Not that it could be explained but he’d probably have to try if it caught the curious elf’s attention.

He was told by a scout-messenger-dude he managed to talk to for a minute before they turned and saw who he was that the newly formed Inquisition was taking a while to inquire about him because they had a lot of stuff to do with their Herald person, a badass looking white-horned lady he glimpsed from time to time. Which was fine, the more he learned about this place the longer he saw this taking and he kept needing to make a longer list of things. It was a physical list now, he finally got some cheap paper. He didn’t like the quill very much so he sharpened the end of a stick he found with the blade on his shiny new hand-me-down staff and burned it in a close by torch-thing, and that made a decent enough pencil.

He told Solas about his home in exchange for all this information. About the people that lived there, the way things worked, and what he did. Of course, there were some things he wasn’t allowed to let people know he knew, either being physically incapable or under threat of reeducation, and when he said this the elf made this sad-angry face and challenged the threats. Apollo appreciated his concern but said he just didn’t want to break the law right now, which he respected with some disappointment. His face seemed less disappointed and more approving after he let Solas know he’d been reeducated enough times that it didn’t work anymore, and City Council didn’t want to threaten his friends. It was just a hassle to go through the motions every time.

Solas was particularly fascinated by the social structure of Night Vale. He marveled at the idea that not only did humans and nonhumans live together mostly peacefully but that outsiders rolled with the punches almost as well as residents did, after the initial adjustment period. Apollo gushed about his friends, his angel friend who he wasn’t technically allowed to be friends with but he was anyway, his friend who hung out with hooded figures and helped him read all the illegal books at the library, and his half giant-spider friend who ran a silk clothing business where he made everything, including the silk. Solas said that he might introduce some friends of his own when it was safer for them. The Breach was apparently something like a huge Fade nuke and spirits were still waiting to lose the fallout from it.

Apollo spent about a week trying to stay indoors after a very angry man in red and white robes shouted him down for existing, and finally, the day came when the Inquisition did their thing and called him in for questioning. He was nervous but optimistic, worst-comes-to-worst they thought he was a demon and he could just run like hell out of Haven to live in the mountains and help stray apostates until he could get home. But he didn’t think that would happen, Solas liked him and probably put in a good word or two. Dressed in long sleeves and an old scarf to fight the chill while walking towards the chantry building, his ears twitched and scanned the whispers from passers-by.

“What is he? Why is the Inquisition letting a freak like him stay here?” Um, okay. Rude comment there, bar guy. He wouldn’t survive Night Vale for ten minutes, Apollo wagered to himself. Then he felt a bit bad for fake betting on someone else’s life.

“Is he dangerous? Look at the claws on his feet, Marie! Like a dragon!” He didn’t want to be dangerous, but glancing at his fingers he had to agree with the lady that he had some wicked looking claws. Maybe he should blunt them so he doesn’t accidentally hurt somebody.

“I hope the leaders of the Inquisition see the truth and rid us of that abomination!” Oh hey, it’s that short angry dude. Apollo looked in his general direction, spotted him, and gave a smile and wave. The man just crossed his arms and scowled. Tough crowd. He hoped people felt better about his existence soon. The guy would get an ulcer from stress if he didn’t.

Opening the doors of the massive stone building, he walked towards the back of the main room. Feeling eyes upon him, he noticed an older lady with a very tall hat watching him. He gave her a friendly wave and nod as well, she looked like a nice person to Apollo’s eyes. And he respected older people for the most part unless they tried to pull something bad. They had to know some tricks to live as long as they did, right?

The room in the back was rather cozy for something called the War Room. A long table stood in it, surrounded by a diverse group of people. One person, he recognized as the Herald. There was a dwarf with a notepad in his hands. And there was Solas! He felt less alone in this room of strangers. He sat down in the lone chair in front of the table, fidgeting a bit to get comfortable with his tail. “So, I’m here. Hello.” Lame start, but he wasn’t in control here so he wanted to be passive for now.

“Greetings,” said a woman with dark hair and a very flashy gold shirt. “We heard a lot about you from Solas, and wanted to clarify some things if you would.” Hearing that Solas was reporting on him was a bit of a surprise, but not a huge one. He should have guessed it though and chased away the momentary spark of anger towards the apostate. After all, there was never an agreement about secrecy. Solas did nothing wrong.

“I’ll answer what I can, but there are some things I am physically incapable of telling you. Just the weirdness of home.” The armored lady looked confused and a bit frustrated at this and opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut off by the red-haired one.

“We know, Solas has told us about your, shall we say, pressing circumstances. Can you tell us what you were doing at the Temple?” The place where Apollo fell through was called the Temple Of Sacred Ashes. He took a breath to start the story.

“Well, my hometown was in the middle of a war. Another town, our sister-city Desert Bluffs, in fact, had started a religious takeover and we rebelled against them.” The dwarf standing towards the end of the table grinned and started writing at the same time the fancy shirt lady did. Apollo wondered why they needed two people recording, but kept on talking. “They had gotten impatient with our resistance and eventually moved in with force. Backed by their god, called The Smiling God. Who really, wasn’t a god at all, it would be more accurate compare him to a spiritual parasite. So there I was, running through the battlefield that was once part of my hometown, and I see the disgusting thing eating someone.” The blond soldier dude paled a bit hearing that. “So in the obvious course of action, I jump on his back and tear it to shreds with these claws.” Showing off his hands a bit, he’s stopped by the dwarf waving from the side.

“Wait, so you see this thing people call a god eating somebody, and your first instinct is to jump on and attack them?” He looks incredulous but also amused, with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

“What can I say, adrenaline is one hell of a drug. I was so angry at him that I got dizzy.” The dwarf shook his head, chuckling a bit.

“Damn. Okay then. But that doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“I’m almost at that part. I got thrown off, but he was bleeding pretty heavily from his back and also his neck because I bit him too. I go to attack again, but he swings his arm at me and hits me in the stomach. I got knocked out of my own head by that blow, I think, because I see a bright light and lots of green, and then I hit my head and passed out. Woke up here with Solas helping me recover.”

“That was when you fell through the rift! You hit your head when you reached the ground,” said the armored woman. “That green must have been what you saw when passing through the Fade.”

“Huh. Yeah, the green does match the Breach. Weird. So yeah, I got hit so hard I went to another world.” Solas is looking very intrigued, he had never actually asked what happened. The dwarf is still amazed. And the soldier guy looked worried, for some reason. The redhead spoke up again.

“You said there was a rebellion? What part did you have in that?”

“I was actually one of the most vocal ones. Never liked being told what to do by anyone other than friends. And we were required to smile all the damn time, it felt creepy. See this thing?” He pulled at the scarf to show them the scar on his neck. Most of them looked closer, then cringed at the four small jagged holes. “The people invading, they called themselves Strexcorp. A cult in the disguise of a business. This mark was made by part of a system called Strexcorp Obedience Enforcement Attire. Basically, I had to wear a collar that stabs your neck with needles and shocks the wound if you don’t listen in a timely manner. I hated the thing. I built up a resistance to the shocks so they had to use longer and stronger ones, and eventually, I just tore the thing out. And tore up Strex’s building before running, too. Took them months to recover everything, which meant months of focus away from me. I helped lead the resistance when the real war came, along with Tamika Flynn, the person running the militia I joined.”

They were silent a moment, processing the information before the redhead spoke up again. “Just two more questions for you. What race are you, and what do you want to do now that you’re here?”

“Well, I want to try and figure out how to get home. I did just fall out of the middle of a war for my hometown’s freedom after all. If I can’t do that, I might as well help you. You did help me out a lot, after all, and it seems you’re dealing with an apocalypse of your own. I will help while I’m here if you let me. As for what race I am, that’s a lot more difficult to explain. Could I have a piece of paper? I may need it.” The fancy shirt woman handed him one, along with a quill and small bottle of ink. “Thank you. Now, listen to this thought experiment real quick. You all live in four dimensions. We have length, width, height, and time. You can only move freely through three of them, although I’m guessing magic can help you cheat at moving through time. Now, what if there were more dimensions of existence? If someone existed there, what would it be like?” He draws a box and a stick figure, and a circle inside the box. “Now, here we have an example of a person who lives in three dimensions and can only move through two of them. We can see him, and the box, but we can also see inside the box. And inside of him, I guess. He can only see the lines on the outside of things. If I were to move a sphere through the paper, it would appear as a constantly changing circle…” Apollo spent a bit of time trying to get them to understand how multidimensional creatures interact with the world of mortals, with a few clarifying questions along the way. The armored woman seemed to be annoyed by his presentation though.

“What does this thought experiment have to do with your parentage?” She asked bluntly. “I trust it is relevant?”

“It is very relevant. See, my mom was wholly, entirely human. My father was decidedly not. I can’t quite explain to you how he works or what he looks like, I can barely comprehend his form myself. I do know he exists on several other planes than ours. He is to us what we are to the paper man.” This was the part he was worried about. He waited for a response and noted some of them looked a little scared.

“So, what about you?” Solas asks from where he was looking over Apollo’s shoulder, breaking the silence. “What is your nature?”

Apollo was a little surprised, he hadn’t expected Solas to ask that. And he never really thought about it before. But he supposed he knew the answer. “Honestly, I’m somewhere in between. I was raised by my mom, and for the most part act just like a normal human. Usually, though, I can manifest extra limbs, and access the place my father lives in. I sort of have a room there, if you can call it that, and I use it for storage. I can also change my shape entirely if I have enough help. But lately, I’ve had trouble. I noticed when I tried to get a book from storage to pass the time and just couldn’t stretch far enough. Tested everything else, nothing works. Might be the Veil, or the fact that this place is very far from my home, but I might have also been injured somewhere you can't reach to treat it. Make of that what you will.”

The redhead then asks for help getting her information in order, primarily stating what she gathered from his explanations and asking if she understood correctly. Once they were both on the same page, she warily said “Well, he is different but… He does want to help.”

“You can’t be serious.” The soldier retorted. “He is a multidimensional… Extradimensional… Gah! He’s not human!” After getting a look from Solas, the Herald, and the dwarf, he falters and says “You know what I meant! He might be some kind of demon.” Apollo wanted to ask how demons on their own were bad if they didn’t try to hurt people but abstained. He knew from Solas it probably wasn’t so black and white and would just provoke the man.

“What do you think, Herald? You’ve been pretty quiet.” The woman in the gold shirt spoke up. “I for one am in favor of Apollo staying. His... Curious heritage aside, his demeanor has been nothing but polite and helpful so far.”

The horned woman thought for a minute, looking between all the members of the room and down at the paper, before making a decision. “He can stay. We do need more help and he is willing. He hasn’t hurt anyone even though he’s had many opportunities.” With a more pointed look at him, which Apollo guessed was a silent suggestion to continue not hurting anyone, she extended a hand to help him up. The soldier relented but looked a bit more worried. Apollo almost felt bad about making him nervous but decided there was nothing he could do except prove his usefulness.

“Welcome to the Inquisition.”


	4. Apollo pictures and mini universe map!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone commented on chapter 1 asking for an Apollo ref, and I thought I didn’t have one but it turns out I made one specifically for this fic! So now you can get a more solid idea of how he looks, even though it’s not colored.

Here’s some color description and a couple other things not fully visible in the ref.

Apollo’s skin is brown but fades into tiny purple scales halfway down his arms, right before his digitigrade joints, and around the base of his tail. His hair is a lighter shade of purple and his eyes are yellow. He’s prone to freckles on his nose bridge, cheeks, and shoulders. 

The representations of his extra limbs in the tattoo-like mark don’t move, but the black void tendrils behind them do. The eye in the middle will look around and blink, and the iris occasionally shatters, falls, and then returns after the next blink. 

His hair is slighly bioluminescent, his eyes have a brighter light and the eye in his mark also glows. His extra limbs (when he can manifest them) are covered with scales on the outside and have glowing spots on the inside where suckers would be on an octopus. He will light up with a bunch of different neon colors under blacklight. (Think Shiny from Moana but he doesn’t have chromatophores so the markings don’t flash.) 

He has to alter his clothes himself a lot of the time because his tail is more like a dragon’s and less like your average tiefling’s. He also has sharper dentition, leaning more towards meat than a normal human would find healthy. He can still eat fruit and veggies fine with no allergens and can actually eat a few plants humans should really not. His pupils can expand and contract like a cat’s and have better vision underwater. Though his normal vision isn’t exactly terrible. .

He’s got wing scars on his back, they aren’t actually completely removed but showing what’s left of them is difficult for him to do. I don’t want to go into too much detail yet, but let’s say that his extra limbs aren’t the only part of him that is usually somewhere else or not what it seems to be, and although he isn’t an abomination/spirit possessing a body by Thedas’s standards he may be mistaken for one over more than just his face.   
  


So the Void sits between all universes, and due to the Night Vale universe's fragmented nature Apollo was able to be flung out into the Void and crashed through the Fade into Thedas. The Fade is sitting on top of the rest of Thedas like a thick atmosphere because of Solas's shenanigans with the Veil, before the Veil existed it would sit much closer and be almost completely intertwined.


End file.
